Information handling devices (“devices”) come in a variety of forms, for example laptop computing devices, tablet computing devices, smart phones, and the like. Users communicate with one another using a variety of communication modalities offered by the devices, e.g., telephone calls, text messages, instant messages, social media interactions, emails, etc.
User devices strive to notify the device users, e.g., of incoming telephone calls, received emails and texts, social media events, etc. The notifications may use a variety of notification components, e.g., speakers or other audible components, haptic actuators, flashing lights, etc., to notify the user of the event, e.g., received email, text or the like. While a great many notification techniques utilizing a variety of notification modalities are available, users often have difficulty staying appropriately apprised of various events.